dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth of European States
The Commonwealth of European States (CoES) is a union of all nations in Europe, including Russia and Turkey. The CoES is the direct successor to the failed European Union. The Commonwealth is bordered from the east by the Asia-Pacific Coalition, to the south by the Democratic League of Central States, and across the Atlantic Ocean to the west by the American Union; the only state the CoES does not closely border is the United African Initiative. The executive capital of the Commonwealth is in Karlsruhe, the legislative capital is in X, and the judicial capital is in X. Karlsruhe Karlsruhe is the executive capital, in Western Germany. The executive residence is Karlsruhe Palace. Karlsruhe palace also plays host to meetings of the Commonwealth Cabinet. The Cabinet are each provided with a home in Karlsruhe, which is state owned. Legislature of the Commonwealth of European States The Commonwealth operates a Presidential Parliamentary system. The President exercises the full power of the executive, the Prime Minister has heavy influence in Parliament, and represents the cabinet, none of whom are members. The Legislative branch meets primarily in Strasbourg, France. The Strasbourg Assembly is the supreme lawmaking body in the commonwealth, apart from in times of crisis, when the President can sign in new laws with only the approval of the cabinet members present in a crisis meeting. Each group of states within the Commonwealth has it's own legislature. Each legislature consists of 751 members. This legislature will approve the allocation of state funding, this will result in differential funding dependant on which legislature controls the sector. Currently the legislatures are as follows: Nordic-Island Assembly The Nordic-Island assembly sits within the administrative capital of Oslo. The assembly vote with primarily liberal policies, although often members of the chamber from the British Isles (Including Ireland) will vote in favour of more conservative policies. Due to the number of dependencies in this group of states, members are allowed to vote remotely, this results in the smaller assembly gatherings in St. Helena and the European Virgin Islands. Germanic-Baltic Assembly The Germanic-Baltic assembly sits in the administrative capital of Frankfurt-am-Main. The assembly is primarily progressive conservative, although there are liberal impacts sprouting in the more eastern reaches, and in the Netherlands. The assembly requires attendance to vote, although due to governing overseas territory, some sub-assemblies exist for the relevant members only. Romanesque Assembly The Romanesque assembly sits in the administrative capital of Marseille. The assembly is primarily IDEOLOGY, though IDEOLOGY is more popular in AREA. The assembly has sub-assemblies in the Caribbean to allow local politicians in this area to vote. Slavic Assembly The Slavic assembly sits within the administrative capital of Chișinău. The assembly is dominated by the conservatives, however there are increasing tendancies towards further left parties in the east. The assembly has no sub-assemblies as no overseas territories are governed by it. Balkan Assembly The Balkan assembly sits within the administrative capital of Istanbul. The assembly has capped power in the field of policy regarding the Bosporus. There is one sub-assembly in Nicosia, and several small ones across islands to ensure members can attend with lesser cost to the taxpayer. Balkan politics are primarily left but conservative strongholds exist in Turkish regions for Islamic culture, and in several other areas up the Adriatic. Military of the Commonwealth of European States The military of the commonwealth is commonly referred to as "Eurocorps" after the body which acted as the armed forces of the late European Union. Eurocorps can refer to the military as a whole or to the land force of the commonwealth. Land Force The European land force consists of (Getting the figure, I guess around 2 million?) Category:DoTP Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:Union Category:CoES Category:Commonwealth of European States Category:DoTP 2.0